oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Conflicting Interests
Conflicting Interests Turmoil and conflict have arrived in , one of the Twenty Kingdoms, as new leadership has come into power. Prior to their rule, the nation had thrived with undeniable wealth and power. But as the former king died young, the torch was passed onto his son, an immature who believe the commoners were not better than livestock. Putting chains on his people, most of the population began to starve under his rule. Hatred towards their new king boiled deep inside their bodies and rumor of a revolution starting became common knowledge. Eventually word reached back to the king, who decided he needed to prepare his army against the coalition of savages. Unable to match the commoners in man power, was interested in purchasing weapons from one of the most infamous arms dealers throughout the seas, Ares. With arms feared worldwide as weapons of mass destruction, it was exactly what he needed against to prevent an uprising. Arriving at Kinori three days prior to his meeting with the King, the famed broker wondered through the nation developing various measures of escape routes and ideal locations for fighting, in case the king had planned to steal his products. While he confident in his ability to succeed, Shuji is a firm believer in preparation and protecting his ass when he can. The day of the meeting came soon after and Shuji walked towards the front doors of the palace at dusk. He could see how poorly the slaves were being treated as walked through the kingdom. "They would probably win this battle if I were not to sell King Kendrick these weapons." he thought to himself. But little did he care for the well being of these people. Eventually making his way to the palace, he was greeted by two of the king's guard. "Ares, Broker of the Arms Trade I presume." one them started. Shuji nodded and the other continued, "Please follow us." he said, before directing him to the king's chambers. Croconon was quite literally underneath the King's throne, having just got there. He chuckled to himself as he began to relish in what he would do with his payment, a massive amount considering that he was about to assassinate a king. He crouched down, preparing to launch himself upwards when he heard a noise. People...''he realized, cursing under his breath. It sounded as if they were carrying things. Croconon shook his head, deciding to ignore it, and launched straight out of the ground, unfortunately in front of the King's Throne. Entering the room, Shuji that there was someone beneath the king's throne, but suspected it was yet another slave, so he did not speak up. The King did not stand to greet Shuji, but rather he was rather disgusted by him. Noticing his bionic parts, King Kendrick commented, "I see you are no longer human. No wonder you produce such fine weapon, you're basically one of them!" he spat, bursting into laughter immediately after. Taking little notice into the King's remark, he grew more and more weary of the person below them. "Not that it's any of my business b-" Interrupted by the emergence of a reptilian like creature, Shuji continue. "That..." King Kendrick quite literately shit his pants. The room stunk of his piss and shit. "I'm surrounded by monsters in here..GUARDS! Kill them both!" he declared, as the armed guard that counted to be about twenty, surrounded the two. Each of these men were armed with Ares' is high-tech weapons. "Unfortunate...I have been pinned up with you." Shuji exclaimed, attempting to get a read on the being's face. "Your majesty, it seems you have it wrong. I have come here to grant you the finest weapons in exchange for the currency of gold." "Well now I'll be giving you death instead!" he scram, before directing his men to raise their weapons and fire at the two. As each of them pulled the trigger, the weapons literately detonated in their faces. "Now the rate has gone up three time. Five time if you want me to stop this fellow, who's about to kill you." Shuji spat, spoken as if this were all part of his plan all along. The reptile grabbed the king by the neck, beginning to squeeze him. "You messed with the wrong person, and thats why I'm here, forced to fuckin' murder your pathetic ass. Any last words, King?" "Deal Deal Deal!!!" King Kendrick chanted, with his very few remaining breathes. These words would ignite a spark in Shuji's system. "Assault Mode: Activated!" a voice spoke in his head, preparing Shuji for combat. With little effort, Shuji's body began to morph into a different state. His hair turned white and his clothes began to alter as well. Losing his shirt, his new form displayed to his opponents his robotic physique. Behind him formed a massive floating disk. Upon transforming, Ares would release electro-magnetic shockwave that would briefly interrupt his target's neural impulses, granting him an opportunity to retrieve the king from his opponent's grasp. Swiftly, he'd evacuate the King from his chambers. "Attempt to flee and I will charge you with death." Shuji spoke, before returning to the King's chambers to face the reptilian being. Appearing several meters behind him, Shuji began. "Is it money you seek?", curious as to why the man attacked the King. Croconon winced as the man spoke, before becoming aggravated. "Of course! You fucked up my bounty!" he spat, slamming his fist into a pillar, sending it launching backwards. "It doesn't matter anymore. I've heard about you. You should be a good fight." he stated, crossing his arms. "Come at me." Crossing Paths With Croconon responding to his statement, Shuji began to assess the threat. "Physiology, Reptilinoids. Muscles density, incredible, titanic strength, plausible. Outer skin, extremely durable. Other skills, enhanced swimming, powerful jaws. Average rating, 8.2." he deduced. A combination of his electronic and Kenbunshoku Haki, Shuji was able to dissect and analyze opponents after a mere glance. As the pillar hurdled towards him, several calculations went through his head. Different possible outcomes flashed through his mind as a single pillar was launched his way. After reviewing and analyzing each situation, Shuji was able to determine which one was scenario was the best option for him personally, based on a number of variables. After only milliseconds of hundreds of calculations, he determined the best possible outcome was to simply step aside and avoid the pillar. "Speak wisely, as your next few words might be your last." Shuji stated, before raising his left hand. Suddenly, his finger tips morphed into gun holes. "Testing skin durability." he announced before lauching a barrage of bullets that moved at speeds far beyond the normal gun. Acting as an automatic weapon, the bullets shot were also pristine, as if they were cut from the finest metals. Croconon used his forearm to intercept the incoming bullets, adjusting his scales as needed. The bullets did virtually no damage, save for the bruises now on the beast's forearm. The monster snarled, taking a step forward. "Big words for someone so little," he began, a smirk appearing on his face, a sight that would traumatize children. "You're full of...bullshit." he spat, lashing out his right arm. From it, scales launched forward, moving at such incrdible speeds they seemed invisible, sharp enough to pierce metal. To the naked human eye, the speed that the scales were shot at would have been too fast. Fortunately, Shuji did not possess the naked human eye. Even without the use of , Shuji can visualize objects or even people at speeds far beyond the norm. This can be attributed to his bionic physique; worthy of his moniker Frankenstein. As the scales headed his way, Shuji used his sensory prowess to scan the bullet's speed. Using the traveled distance over the allotted time, he was able to determine each scales velocity. At that moment, his fingers pointed to the roof and his palm, the scale. Once again, his hand would morph into yet another weapon. A hole emerged where his palm is located and a powerful force of air was shot out. But rather than releasing a force of wind that would send the scales back at his opponent, Shuji shot out just enough force to slow down the bullets to allow him to catch with his other hand. "Another analysis of the scales." he announced, re-evaluating Croconon's scales yet again. The beast cursed as Shuji caught his scales, but let a smirk appear on his face. If that wasn't working, Croconon might as well try ''that. The beast dug his arms into the ground, lifting out a humongous chunk from it. With his left arm, he sent it spiralling towards Shuji. However, the chunk was travelling with more force and velocity than his scales, and he had implanted scales within. As it approached Shuji, it exploded, sending pieces of itself towards Shuji, and his implanted scales towards flew at Shuji at point-blank range, with the same speed of the flying chunk. Shuji was not surprised by Croconon's ability to lift a large chunk of land. In actuality, he sort of expected it. He suspected that a creature of his race would be able to perform such a feat. Shuji examined the rock; it's density, shape, weight, mass. And just as he was about finished analyzing the rock, he detected various scales infused in it. "Trial #2, Testing Skin durability." he announced, as the rock exploded into many piece of itself. When the shards of rock and scale were within a meter radius, Shuji would then mirror the piece of land. Suddenly detonating, the blast would completely annihilate the King's quarters. Not even a second after the explosion, Shuji began to reform. "Small but effective." he spat, analyzing the room for his target and his body re-assembled. The Reptilinoid caused more scales to grow rapidly, quickly encasing him in a sphere as the explosion enveloped the area, sending Croconon lauching backwards. The scales burnt off eventually, Croconon standing snarling. "Not half bad." "That's...useful," the beast muttered as his opponent reassembled. "Time to change the domain!" the beast yelled, slamming his fists to the ground, creating tremors. The ground beneath them caved, and soon they were out of the palace, on the beach. The Croc grinned as they arrived, cracking his knuckles. He dug his right arm into the sand, and yanked it outwards, sending sand swirling towards Shuji as Croconon entered a different stance by the shoreline. Once again, his opponent had depended on his strength to defeat him. Shuji was starting to detect some sort of pattern. Upon arriving on the beach, Shuji analyzed the setting. "Unfamiliar territory, complete analysis commencing." His opponent did not wait long to attack. But swilling sand would not do the trick. With his palm still morphed into a certified air launcher, he began to release a more powerful stream of air to blow the sand away. "Area analysis, 64% complete." the voice stated in his mind. Understanding he needed to be cautious till his scan was complete, he raised his right hand. Suddenly both morphed into new weapons. Noticing Croc's scales burning as a result of his explosion, Shuji deduced that the scales were weak to flames. As a result Shuji shot oil from his right and flames from his left. The shore line would become engulfed in flames as the seconds passed. Croconon cursed as the flames appeared. His scales weren't necessarily the best defense against flames. However, due to their current surroundings, Croconon had an advantage. He had deduced that Shuji had some form of Devil Fruit, otherwise there would be no way that Shuji got those cyborg attachments from a scientist. Hoping his theory would be correct, Croconon leaped into the water, and almost instantly faced towards Shuji before slamming his hands together, sending a humongous wave of water towards Shuji, not only hoping to douse the flames, but to disable those arms of his. "Perceptive.." Shuji noted, as Croconon sent swirling water his way. Shuji believed one of the Reptilinoids downsides was intellect, thus acted less cautious about using his devil fruit. But clearly, Croconon was smarter than Shuji anticipated; not only generating water in attempt to block his attack but also to prevent him from using his devil fruit. But Shuji would be damned if he were to let some water be then end of him. Keeping his flames going with his left, Shuji transformed his right into a blade. But not just any blade, a kokuto blade of Saijo O Wazamono grade. A simple swing of his arm upwards would generate a powerful slash that would easily cut through the spiraling water. "Skin durability test complete." Croconon laughed, a sound as if two chainsaws were grinding against one another. "Good!" he laughed, jerking his right arm downwards, creating a sword made of scale, all while staying attached to his arm. He began to spin his 'sword arm' in the water before launching himself straight towards Shuji, Croconon's sword having some water spin around it. "As anticipated, close combat preferable." Shuji noted, halting his pyro attack with his left arm in substitute for his fist. While Croconon's blade did indeed have water circling against it, the amount of water would not be enough to subdue his devil fruit transformation. And so the blades would clash with one another. Both applying a great amount of force, they'd remain in a stand still.